


She may have the men's attention but she's got my adoration

by Katyuana



Category: The Lazarus Effect
Genre: ??? yeah it's murder but it's also demon shit so, Being an Adult is Terrible, F/F, Fudging of college life as I am not a college student, Murder, Pre-Slash, cursing, like a lot of cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyuana/pseuds/Katyuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva Riverton is a small photography student in a bind with her portfolio, exploring her sexuality in college and trying to be an actual adult. Zoe McConnell is a brilliant older woman and a dedicated scientist in a relationship that was slowly turning into a tiring cage. </p><p>They meet through a coincidence and both their lives are changed unquestionably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She may have the men's attention but she's got my adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. This is quite literally the only Lazarus Effect fanfic. Wow. I'm proud of myself for writing this fic and disappointed that this great movie doesn't have fics. 
> 
> anyway, here you go.

College isn't all drunken parties and aching hangovers the next day. Well, to be fair, there is a lot of that. And some very fun nights. Unfortunately, this night isn't going to be one of them. Eva rolls over on her bed, staring at her pitifully thin portfolio and remembers the stern talking to she received from her filmography professor. 

Her portfolio is lacking and it's showing in her performance. She needs to take some projects on and do some extracurriculars to fatten it up. Eva groans. That's going to be a nightmare. She's a arts major, not the most in-demand type of student prospective employers look for. And who would want to take on a younger student like herself, with little to no experience? It seems her partying days have come back to haunt her, as her lack of actual school activity is now going to kill her chances of getting a place on a project. Plenty of others who have more experience and are better suited than her.

Eva rolls over again, facing the wall sullenly. She doesn't want to deal with this. Just having fun was so much easier. 

But she's an adult. Adults have to make decisions. 

Eva heaves out a huge breath. God, she hates being an adult.

 

.  
%%%%  
.

 

Eva stares at the flier tacked the board. Is this real? she thinks to herself. It's a project that requires someone to help film the process for a documentary and it's headed by a team of actual scientists with good reputations. This is exactly what she needs. And the little strips of paper at the bottom haven't been torn off yet. This is her chance! With no competition, she will definitely get this opportunity all to herself.

Eva rips the whole flier off the board, heart racing as she folds it into her bag. She steps away, struggling to control her expression, biting her lip to stop a huge grin from spreading across her face. Eva's not even faintly religious but this feels like a gift from God. 

Thank fuck. 

When she's back in her room, Eva lets loose with her grin and takes a closer look at the flier. It looks really important, she thinks. Actual adults doing scientist things. Jeez, she feels like a toddler with a toy camera already and she hasn't even met them. Eva looks at her camera equipment and decides that her things are good enough for this task. Although it wouldn't hurt to clean them up a little.

But first! To call her hopefully to be employers. Eva roots around in her purse for her phone and flaps the flier around until the name and number at the bottom is clearly visible to her. She unlocks her phone and clears her throat. Eva's gotta sound adult and professional if she's gonna get this. 

She types in Doctor Zoe McConnnel's number, coughing as she accidentally over does it with the clearing of her throat, Eva jabs at the call button as her eyes water and she manages to finally breathe right as it rings.

On the second ring, Eva starts to lose her nerve but the other side picks up with unnerving suddenness. "Hello, this is Doctor McConnel."

Fuck, she sounds so adult and professional. Eva can only dream of sounding like that. "This is Eva Riverton, I'm calling about the flier for the position of filming a documentary?" she says, wincing when it ends like a question. Her voice doesn't sound so strained and she's at least thankful for that. 

"Oh, yes! You're the first one to call about it," Dr McConnnel says with more interest. "You're a film student, right? Thank you for calling."

Eva nods then realizes that, fuck, this is a phone call. "Yes, that's correct, I'm a film student. Um, I am available for meeting today, tomorrow, anytime you're free too." Fuck, she didn't know what else to say, ducking her head to curse herself for being so awkward. Could she have said 'I have no life' any clearer?

"I have some free time tomorrow." There's a pause and Eva hears some pages flip. A paper schedule? Wow, old school much? Whatever. Eva needs this, she'll reserve judgement until after. "Ah, twelve to one-thirty is free for me. There's a on-campus cafe that we can meet up at. Do you know it? It's the Terrace Cafe, right around the corner from the science building."

"Uh, yeah I know it," Eva says quickly. She actually has no idea. 

"Good. Meet me there at noon? Miss… Eva Riverton was it? I'll see you there, Miss Riverton." Dr McConnel ends the call there with her decisive tone and Eva stares at the end call button flashing, mind running in circles.

"Fuck me, I'm an adult," Eva whispers to herself as she collapses on her bed. 

Maybe she doesn't mind that so much if Doctor McConnell is someone who Eva might be. 

Eva huffs into her pillow. Admiring this woman when she hasn't even met her in person yet. She can't imagine actually meeting her. She can only hope that she doesn't embarrass herself.


End file.
